


Where’s My Baby?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [97]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Angst, Baby Death, Car Accident, F/M, Omega Peter Parker, Penny Parker - Freeform, a/b/o dynamics, pregnancy loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: naughty-spidey asked:Penny is driving to the compound she's getting a check-up for her and Tony's baby they've been trying for years when she nearly hits a deer and blacks out penny wakes up in the med-bay with terrifying news Tony is terrified for his sweet omega





	Where’s My Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: car accident, death, after re-reading the prompt I realize I went off of it a little and I’m sorry.

Tony never should have let his sweet, perfect, stubborn omega drive herself to her check up. He should have insisted that Happy drive her. He should have pushed himself going too.

(It’s just a check up, alpha. It’s just to make sure everything is okay before the baby is due next week. Nothing important.)

But no, he has to get a call from the hospital saying his omega is in surgery and that he should get down there as soon as possible.

~

“Where is she?! Where is my omega?!”

“Mr. Stark, your omega is in surgery right now. We can have a nurse come out and update you whenever possible-“

“What the fuck happened?! She came here for a check up!”

The nurse looks confused for a second before she looks very very sad. “Your omega never made it, Mr. Stark. She was in a car accident.”

Tony feels the breath leave his lungs; feels his blood run cold. “Car accident.” He whispers.

The nurse nods. “The police said she swerved, likely to avoid hitting a deer, and she hit a lamp post.”

Tony leans against the wall for support. “My omega-will she be okay?”

The nurse hesitates but nods. “She’ll live, yes.”

Tony sighs in relief, but then- “and my baby?”

This time, the nurse swallows thickly and shakes her head. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark. Your baby died in the crash.”

Tony falls back against the wall, holding it for support and covering his mouth. They had been trying for _years_! And they were _so_ close! “He… my baby, can I… can I see him? Please?”

The nurse nods, picking up the phone and paging a doctor. The doctor takes him to a special room, and-

Tony falls to his knees, the smell of distraught alpha filling the room. He wails in pain, looking at his son. He’s so small. He’s too small. And he’s too pale and he’s too still and-

“Oh. Oh oh oh. Oh no. No, please, no.” He kisses the baby’s hand, sobbing as he holds it.

The doctor, a beta—thank god, he can’t smell Tony’s distress—steps forward. “You can hold him. If you want. And… most patients ask to have a picture of them holding their baby. Just to remember. If you want.”

Tony stands, picking up his baby and holding him to his chest. He’s overwhelmed with despair, shaking as he pets his son’s fuzzy head. He nods and sobs, holding him. “A p-picture. To remember.”

He can’t look at the camera while his picture is taken. He can’t look away from the baby. He can’t.

“Mr. Stark… I don’t know if this is something you would want… but your um… your baby died after we took him out. So if you wanted um… a birth certificate…”

Tony can’t do it. He just don’t and slides down the wall until he’s sitting, holding his baby in his arms. “Penny w-wanted to name him Benjamin. Benjamin Edward Stark.”

The doctor nods, and hisitates. Then- “I’ll leave you alone for now. A nurse will come get you when your omega is out of surgery.

Tony only nods. He’s never felt such utter despair before. He’s never known heartbreak before.

~

Penny wakes up and looks around, confused and afraid. “Where-“

A nurse is in her line of sight immediately. “Stay still, love. You were in a bad car accident.”

Penny’s hand flies down to her stomach, and the room is filled with the smell of panicked omega. “My baby. Where’s my baby?! Where is he?! Where’s my alpha, I want my alpha! I want my baby!”

She sees the nurse look to someone behind her and nod, then hears a door open in close. “We’re going to get them right now. But before you see them… Mrs. Stark, I’m so very sorry for your loss.”

Penny wants to shake her head but her neck is in a stupid brace and she can’t fucking move and- “no. No, you’re-“

“Your baby is dead, Mrs. Stark. I’m so sorry.”

Penny blinks to kee the tears away, but then she can’t. She wails, the room filling with scared and sick and sad omega.

Then she smells her alpha. “Alpha! Alpha help me, I want my baby!”

Tony sniffles and walks over. “I have him here, if you want to see him.”

Penny wails and thrashes, trying to get to him. The nurses move her so she’s sitting up and her neck is still. And then-

“Oh. Oh.”

Tony walks over, showing him to her. “He was beautiful,” Tony whispers. “Just like his mama.”

Penny sobs and reaches out, petting his hair softly. “No…”

Tony kisses the top of her hair, his own sadness and guilt mixing with the scent of hers. “The picture, doctor.”

Penny can’t even hear him. She can’t see the camera. All she knows is her baby is in her arms, dead. She sobs and pulls him closer to her chest, shaking with anger and sadness all at once.

~

They go home after a month. Penny is going to need physical therapy to help with her neck. She’s going to be walking with a cane for a while. But she’ll heal.

Tony hangs up the picture of them holding Ben in his office. Right next to his birth certificate.


End file.
